The Christmas Party
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Ryouta recently had a nasty break up with an ex. When he still is expected to attend a Christmas Party for his company, he doesn't want to show up alone! Thus he calls his friend, Daiki, to help. Past!Daiki/Ryouta, eventual current Daiki/Ryouta. Rating for Daiki's mouth. 12 Days of OTP Day 3.


Hello KNB fandom! This is my AoKi fic! I love these two so much, and I hope you don't hate the way that I did them.

I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for 12 days I will post fics for the various OTPs that I have.

Day 3 is dedicated to my KNB babies!

Prompt I used for this one: Character A's ex will be at a Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A's boyfriend.

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

" _Please Aominecchi! I could really, really use your help!"_ Daiki winced at the piercing voice whining in his ear. Kise Ryouta was always bad for his eardrums, especially if he wanted something.

And he wanted this really, really bad.

Apparently Ryouta's latest relationship hadn't ended on good terms. His now ex-boyfriend had dumped him for his rival of the modeling world because the little prick beat Ryouta at some type of competition, and chose him. Ryouta wasn't too heartbroken, more pissed.

However, they already had agreed to go to the company Christmas party. Ryouta wanted revenge, so he decided to call and ask for Daiki's help. After all, he had not only been Ryouta's first of many things (relationship, sexual experience, kiss, heart break, etc), but he also cared about him still. Even though they had always had a rocky relationship, the two had an undeniable bond that hadn't been broken. So Ryouta had decided to call upon it.

His arguments were pretty convincing. Daiki could come and spend some time with him in New York. He would take him out on the town, they could have sex if he wanted, and there would be plenty of pretty models at the party if he wanted that instead. The food and alcohol would be nice, too.

He would just need to pretend to be Ryouta's new boyfriend.

He wasn't really sure what his issue with it was. They had been dating on and off for nearly a decade now. It wouldn't be hard to act it out, and it wasn't like he had to do anything other than maybe kiss the pretty blond, or hold him intimately. Ryouta would do most of the PDA work for him.

But if Daiki was being honest, something felt…wrong about this. He had been single for a while now. Hell, he was in the middle of a bit of a sexual dry spell, as much as he hated to admit it. Taiga had suggested just the other day that maybe he was lonely.

After all, ever since Taiga and Tatsuya started their family, his only real friend in America was living a double life between the states and Japan. All he talked about was Takahiro and the twins. When he was back in Japan during the off season and for the holidays, he would be visiting the others just to find them wrapped up in their own lives too.

Seijuurou and Tetsuya had been married for a few years now, and had two cute kids as proof of that. Shintaro was always busy with his hospital, and Kazunari wasn't really anyone he wanted to spend time with anyway. Satsuki was busy with her own new relationship, and he didn't really care for Atsushi's company. Hell, even Ryou and his Touou gang had settled down. Really the only people that didn't have their shit together yet were he and Ryouta. It was kind of depressing no matter how you look at it.

" _Aominecchi! Are you still listening to me?"_ Daiki could just hear the pout in Ryouta's voice, and he sighed.

"Fine. You're paying for my flight too." He grunted out. Ryouta squealed, and he winced pulling away the phone from his ear.

" _Yay! Thanks Aominecchi, you're the best! I am your slave when you come here! I'll email you the plane ticket when I buy it. I love you!"_ He cooed before hanging up. Daiki tossed his phone aside and rolled over on his couch, closing his eyes.

He needed to sleep this headache off.

* * *

"Man, you look so hot!" Ryouta said with a wink, grabbing a handful of Daiki's ass. Daiki rolled his eyes and pulled back from where he had been leaning over the sink in the bathroom of Ryouta's apartment. They were getting ready for the party, and Ryouta had just left to call a cab.

"When are we leaving again?" Daiki asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Ryouta's hand slipped around to his abdomen, humming appreciatively as he fingered the outlines of his abs. Wasn't he was horny one here? And hadn't they had sex twice today already?

"In about 5 minutes. I forgot how much I love having sex with you, Daikicchi." He purred, leaning up to kiss him. Daiki pushed him back, shooting him an unimpressed frown.

"Quit making me the responsible one. If I had my way we'd stay here and just fuck for the next week. But you want to make that dick regret breaking up with you." He pointed out. Ryouta pouted before he sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Plus I'm sure you'll hate him. You never like my boyfriends." Ryouta pointed out as he pulled away and fixed up his appearance. Daiki rolled his eyes, watching as Ryouta blew himself a kiss before lacing their hands together and tugging him out of the bathroom.

It was always easy for them to fall back in to dating, Daiki mused as they pulled on their shoes. Or at least it was for him. He and Ryouta were pretty normal, and they had known one another for so long now. They had also dated half a dozen times, and he knew Ryouta's body just as well as he knew his own.

Daiki scowled at himself for his sentimental thoughts. Maybe he was lonely after all.

As they stepped in to the cab, Daiki tried to shrug off his mood.

* * *

"Oh my god you weren't kidding when you said he was like a Japanese Adonis!" One of Ryouta's American co-workers gushed to the blond hanging over his arm. Ryouta smirked, a flash of pride in his eyes.

Ever since they arrived, the gossip of them getting back together had spread around like wild fire. While Ryouta had refused to confirm or deny it, this agency certainly was doing it for him. It was a little amusing, Daiki begrudgingly admitted, to watch all of these gorgeous people fawn over him and try to get in to his personal life.

"My Daiki has always been the hottest person I know. I don't know why I ever let him go in the first place. You forgive me, right baby?" He asked, a sweet smile on his face. Daiki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and he nodded, trying to sound like the perfect boyfriend.

"I was dumb too, Ryou. You've always been the only one for me." He said, which wasn't exactly a complete lie. Their last break-up had been because he was too dumb to stop Ryouta from leaving. Ryouta blushed, and from the way that his expression softened just a bit, and he leaned up to kiss him softly, Daiki was sure that he felt the honesty in his statement. All too soon his public smile was back and he giggled, cuddling closer.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous Ryou~ Why are all of your Miracle friends taken?" One of the girls groaned.

"Yeah! Like Akashi! He was super hot, and rich! Too bad he was married." Another piped up.

"Doctor Midorima wasn't bad either."

"Oh and cute Kuroko!"

"And even Murasakibara was charming."

Daiki resisted the urge to sigh, and he was relieved when Ryouta led him over to the bar. Ryouta leaned over, giving them their drink orders before turning and offering him a smile again.

"Hungry?" He asked. Daiki shook his head, reaching forward to grasp Ryouta's hips and lean against him, pressing him in to the bar. The curious eyes that had been oogling Ryouta instantly were gone, and the blond relaxed a bit under the familiar weight of his body.

"Nah. Maybe later." He admitted. Ryouta chuckled, winding his arms around his waist.

"Lazy." He teased. Daiki nodded, not really feeling like denying it. "Thanks again. For doing this." He said softly. Daiki shrugged.

"It's better than nothing, I guess." He admitted, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. A concerned frown graced Ryouta's face, and Daiki winced. Fuck, he hadn't meant to make it sound weird.

"Murata-kun!" A few of the girls near the entrance squealed. When Ryouta tensed in his arms, he frowned. They both watched as Murata, Ryouta's ex, walked in to the party with a petit brunet male on his arm. "And Soma-kun, you look so cute!" They gushed.

Daiki didn't like either of them. Both had fake smiles on their face, and they were glaring daggers at the two of them.

Maybe this party was going to be more fun than he had imagined.

* * *

Daiki didn't like him. From the way that he had sneered at Ryouta when they walked past him to the shitty way he talked to Soma. Daiki wasn't even sure what Ryouta saw in him.

"He was a good lay. And he would listen to me talk." Ryouta had shrugged as they walked back towards the bar.

"Have better standards." Daiki grunted. Ryouta offered him a sweet smile, taking his hand.

"I went back to my old set." He teased. Daiki opened his mouth to respond, but froze when he felt the tell-tale sensation of his bladder protesting all of the alcohol he had been drinking.

"I need to take a piss. Be right back." He said, leaning forward to drop a kiss to the top of Ryouta's head. The girls watching them squealed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Right around the second corner." Ryouta pointed out before turning back to the bartender.

Daiki couldn't have been gone for more than five minutes. Yet by the time that he came back, that sleazy bastard had Ryouta cornered beside the bar. His date was clearly uncomfortable, and the look in his golden eyes revealed just how humiliated he felt.

As he got closer, he understood why.

"And you've always been such a pretty slut, Ryouta. We break up so you call your old flame just so you can try and use him to make me jealous. What's there to be jealous of? Your parted legs? Your loose hole?" He taunted. When Ryouta's cheeks grew dark with upset, Daiki's blood boiled and he found himself moving before his brain caught up with the situation.

"Wha-" The guy asked as he was suddenly yanked away from the blond. Ryouta's eyes went wide as Daiki stepped up and in front of him, a frown on his face. "The fuck, man?" Murata snarled, stepping closer to him. Daiki's hand found Ryouta's briefly, and he gave him a reassuring squeeze before he turned around, putting himself between Ryouta and Murata.

"Don't talk to him like that, you dick. You should take a look in the mirror before you start slinging accusations." Daiki growled. Ryouta's hands touched the small of his back, and he felt him step closer. Murata's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so he didn't fuck you as soon as you got in? Wow, maybe he's actually going to be serious with you for once. I mean, how many times have you been his rebound? Dude, you could have any dude or chick at this party, so what makes this slut so fucking special?" He asked. Daiki's eyes blazed with fury, and his hands curled in to fists.

"Stop calling him that. Just because you realized that he's not yours anymore isn't a reason to be a prick. And for the record? I'm not his rebound for you, you were his rebound for me. Ryouta is mine. Always has been and always will be. So fuck you very much, dickwad." He grunted. Murata's eyes widened, and after giving them a nasty look, he stomped off to find presumably find his date. Daiki cracked his neck, grunting when he realized how tense that confrontation had made him.

God he hated people.

"Daiki." Ryouta's slim hands reached up and began to massage at the back of his neck. He groaned, letting his head fall forward under Ryouta's touch. "I-" Guessing where this was going and not wanting to deal with it, Daiki turned around and pulled Ryouta against him, slamming their lips together. The blond let out a pleased gasp, his mouth falling opening for Daiki as his arms wrapped around his waist.

Tasting Ryouta was always a great experience. Unlike some of the women he had been with, he wasn't shy about getting what he wanted, and would suck on his tongue or bit at his lips. His nails would dig in to his hips, and he would mewl and moan against him. When he felt his dick start to harden, Daiki pulled back, eyes darkening as he took in Ryouta's flushed appearance.

"Your place?" He asked breathlessly, tensing a bit as he felt the room watching them. Ryouta nodded, and quickly the two left the party.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Ryouta murmured softly, his fingers gently drawing patterns on Daiki's bare chest. The basketball star didn't both asking him to elaborate, and he sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah." He admitted. Ryouta playfully nipped at his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Silence fell between the two as Ryouta continued to cuddle closer to him, and Daiki was just dozing off when he spoke.

"You know…I recently got an offer from our sister company in LA. I was seriously considering it, too. It's a nice pay raise, and people from Cali are so much nicer than the New Yorkers. Oh and it's nice and warm there!" He giggled. Daiki kept his eyes closed, and stubbornly ordered himself not to get his hopes up. "Since I had broken up with Murata, I was thinking about hanging out with you again, too. I mean, you and I are the only ones that really don't have anything serious going on. And I kinda like you." He teased, playfully bumping Daiki's foot with his own. The darker-skinned male cracked open and eye, glaring at the blond. Ryouta giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Teasing, teasing. Thanks for coming to see me, Daiki. And doing the whole party thing. It was fun." He added softly. Daiki tugged him closer, pressing on the small of his back in the way he knew he liked best.

"I've been thinking about you too. Taiga thinks I'm depressed. Hell, I haven't had sex in a couple weeks now." He admitted quietly. Ryouta frowned in concern, sitting up to stare down at him. When his hand slid down to his belly and he scratched it, Daiki relaxed, a content grin coming to his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ryouta asked. Daiki shook his head, but he did open his eyes.

"Take the job, Ryou. Even if nothing happens between us after this week, I still want to kick your ass on the court. And laugh at your terrible taste in movies and music." He added, smirking. Ryouta rolled his eyes.

"Please, Daikicchi. If I move there, I will have to remind you that just because you do basketball for a living doesn't mean that you're the best out of the generation. And that your porn posters aren't proper decor. Oh, we could go dancing together too! You could be my tall and broody bodyguard." He suggested, grinning.

"You could crash with me until they manage to get your place together, too. Maybe we could even go back to Japan and see everyone."

"Or they could come to us! Seicchi could just borrow Chris-san's place. His Dad loves Tetsucchi and the kids."

"I could go to your fancy luncheons. You could go to my post-game parties." He added with a grin. Man, this was starting to sound like a better idea the more they talked about it. Ryouta's expression softened, and he settled back against him, winding an arm around his waist.

"Daikicchi?" He asked. Daiki kissed his forehead in answer. "Can we see where this goes? I mean, we don't have to label it yet, since labels never work for us, but…I like this. Us." The model admitted. Daiki nodded, trying to calm his racing heart.

God, Ryouta knew just what he was thinking, as always.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He agreed. Ryouta smiled up at him, and as their lips locked in a slow, passionate kiss, Daiki couldn't help but think that things were looking up for them.

* * *

"Why are you blushing, Daikicchi?" Ryouta's question pulled him away from his embarrassing conversation with Tetsuya. He groaned, dropping his head on to Ryouta's kitchen table.

"Tetsu and Seijuurou are being smug. About you moving to LA. Apparently they knew this would happen. And their sending me pictures of their smug faces, and of the kids." He explained, shoving the phone towards Ryouta, knowing he would want to look at it.

"Well of course they did! I mentioned to Tetsucchi a week ago that you had been on my mind since the breakup. Seicchi is all-knowing and Tetsucchi's intuition is strong about these things. They sound happy for us. Aw, look at the kids! Katsuro is looking more and more like Seicchi every day." Ryouta cooed.

"Well this will save us time telling the others." Daiki admitted. Ryouta passed him his phone and his plate of bacon and eggs before turning to make his own. When Tetsuya sent him another photo of Katsuro and Seijuurou playing shogi, he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face.

Of the generation, of course these two would do the whole parent thing first. And damn were they good at it. Katsuro was so smart, just like his father, and Setsuko, their little girl, had Tetsuya quiet grace.

As Ryouta sat down across from him, Daiki pushed the thought of their friends from his mind and focused on this.

Maybe that Christmas party had been a good thing for both of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, this fic does tie in to my Daycare Universe. It's set right before Aomine and Ryouta get together permanently. This was un-betad, so sorry for any mistakes! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Day 4 will go to my No. 6 babies.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
